


Closing Time

by Chrystie, kate882



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Impulse (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe-No Capes, Bart Steph and Kon run the school library, M/M, Please someone make Timmy take a break, who the hell let that happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 17:46:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12658383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrystie/pseuds/Chrystie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: Kon pulled back, eyebrows furrowed. “What, why not? Isn’t it like every nerd’s fantasy to get fucked in the library?”Tim looked mildly offended. “We are not disrespecting the books like that.”





	Closing Time

It wasn't that it was uncommon to find someone asleep in the back of the library when doing a final walk through to get people out. It was, however, weird to see the same person more than once or twice. There was a certain guy that was there almost every night since Kon had started working in the library though, usually passed out at the same table. Kon was starting to think the guy was homeless. Kon tapped his shoulder like he had for the past few days and waited for him to wake up.

The guy slowly blinked his eyes open and looked at Kon blurrily. “Is it closing time?” He mumbled, rubbing at his eyes.

Even if the guy was homeless, Kon couldn't deny he was really cute. “Yeah, in about five minutes.”

He nodded, getting up and stretching before gathering his things. “Have a nice night then. I’ll see you tomorrow,” he said, offering a polite smile.

“Yeah, see you.” Kon waited until the guy was gone before finishing his walk through and circling around to help Stephanie lock up. “Hey, you know that guy that's always asleep here?”

“You mean Tim?” She asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

“Uh, yes? The one that just walked out.” He gestured towards the door.

“Yeah, that’s Timmy. He’s great,” she said as she logged out of the computer and started walking towards the door with Kon.

“Is he homeless?” Kon essentially blurred out because he'd never really had any sense of tact. But apparently neither did Stephanie because she paused for a moment and then just started laughing at him. Loudly.

Kon’s cheeks may have tinted slightly pink, not that he'd ever admit to it. “I take that as a no?”

“He’s-he’s probably one of the richest kids on campus,” she told him between giggles. “Tim Drake-Wayne.”

“Wha-,” Kon sputtered, “then why is he always here?”

“Timmy likes to know ...everything. Libraries are a great place for him.”

“But he's always asleep in here.”

“Yeah, by the end of the night, not when he first gets here. And he once told me he liked sleeping with all the books around. Said it was relaxing.”

“Right,” Kon said flatly, “relaxing.”

“Tim’s a little weird, but he’s a good guy.” She shrugged and held the door open for Kon.

“You don't have to be bad to be weird.”

“Just making sure you weren’t making fun of him. Only I’m allowed to do that.”

“And I wouldn't want to step in your lane.” Which was true, because Stephanie could be terrifying when she wanted to be.

“Exactly.” She smiled sweetly at him and locked the door. “See you tomorrow!”

* * *

“I’m not homeless,” Tim informed him the next day when Kon woke him up again.

“Of course Steph told you,” Kon sighed.

“She texted me immediately after it happened,” he answered around a yawn.  

“I mean…” and Kon didn't really have a good excuse so all that came out was, “can you blame me?”

“Yes,” Tim replied, picking up his things.

“You're always sleeping in here,” Kon gestured at the table. He knew full well that he'd gone over this with Stephanie the day before, but he still felt it needed reiterating.

“This is the only time I’ve had to sleep in the past two days.” Tim shrugged as he slid his backpack on.

Kon gaped at him, “that sounds ridiculously bad for you.”

“Oh, don’t worry about me, I’m fine.” He gave Kon a bright smile that looked a lot like the ones that Bruce Wayne gave in interviews. It might have been more convincing if he wasn’t practically swaying on his feet like he was going to fall over at any given moment.

“Yeah, for some reason I don't really believe you. Do you need help or something to get to the door?”

Tim looked mildly offended. “Of course not. I can get to a door on my own.”

“Are you sure? ‘Cause I don't mind, and you're pretty.” He hadn't meant for that last part to slip out and goddamn if he didn't feel his cheeks heat up, but Tim’s were definitely red so that made it a little bit better.

“I’m sure,” he muttered, ducking his head.

“Then I guess I'll see you tomorrow? And hopefully not find a way to embarrass myself.”

“You uh don’t need to be embarrassed. I’ll see you tomorrow.” And then he turned and rushed out.

“That’s Tim speak for he’s the one embarrassed, but he thinks you're totally hot,” Steph called over to Kon once Tim was gone.

Kon’s cheeks only burned hotter. “Thanks for the input, Steph.”

She gave him a thumbs up and a finger gun.

* * *

“What are you doing?” Kon had glanced over at Tim's table to see if he was there yet some time during midday and ended up finding him between two of the bookshelves taking stuff out to put  back in a completely different place.

“You shelved these wrong. I’m fixing it,” Tim answered, barely glancing up.

Kon wanted to argue that that couldn't be possible, because he'd just put those back earlier that day but, staring at where Tim was placing things, he knew he was wrong. “Do you do this often?”

“Yes. The school should really hire real librarians instead of students.” Tim finished and turned to face Kon.

“They'd probably consider hiring you if you weren't so busy that you’re already barely sleeping.”

“A lot of the students think I do work here,” he admitted.

“Then maybe it's time to fill out an application,” Kon joked.

Tim shook his head. “I wouldn't get any sleep or homework done here if I worked here. Besides, they aren't currently hiring. Most campus run businesses don't hire mid semester. You are an exception because the woman who worked here before you dropped out.”

“Then I guess you're just going to keep providing free labour.”

“It would drive me crazy to leave them in the wrong spot, so working for free doesn't bother me.”

“Maybe you  _ are  _ the one that should work here,” Kon muttered to himself.

“Probably,” Tim agreed, somehow managing to not come off like he was trying to be rude.

“Well if you are doing anything else you could just tell me and I'll fix it.” He spent most of his hours at the library bored out of his mind, so something to do wouldn't hurt.

“Okay.” And then Tim moved to the next row of shelves, Kon trailing behind him, and Tim handed him a stack of books. “These belong on the other side of the library.”

Kon looked down at the new stack then back at Tim with a sigh. “You know, you're lucky you're cute.” And promptly scurried to the other side of the library before he could feel embarrassed about it.

* * *

“Five more minutes,” Tim murmured, not even lifting his head from the desk, clearly not fully awake yet. Kon hadn’t seen him in a few days and the circles under his eyes looked worse than usual.

“Tim, when was the last time you slept?”

Tim was quite long enough Kon wasn’t sure he was going to answer before finally speaking up. “When was the last time I was here?”

“And are you going to sleep when you get home?” Kon had a feeling he already knew the answer to that.

“Can’t. I have, uh ….something. I’ll remember when I’m more awake.”

Kon nodded, “And how likely are you going to do that something if I happen to let Steph kidnap you?” And before Tim could react Kon was already pulling him up and lifting him.

Tim’s eyes finally opened and he looked around in confusion. “Wha-what are you doing?”

Steph rounded the corner, presumably to come check on what was taking them so long, and raised an eyebrow. “What are you doing, seconded.”

“Can he stay with you tonight?”

“Is he okay?” She leaned forward to look at his face.

“I’m fine. I don’t need to be carried, or spend the night at Steph’s. Can you please put me down?”

“How many hours have you slept this week?” Kon gave him a pointed look.

Stephanie spoke up before Tim could. “Yeah, he can stay with me. Can you get him to my car?”

“Already going.” Kon tried to not look down at Tim’s annoyed frown. Picking him up bridal style was probably not the best idea. When he got to Stephs car, he was glad to find it unlocked so he wouldn't be subject to a glare directed straight at him for too much longer.

“Only doing it ‘cause I care.”

“Caring doesn’t usually feel like kidnapping,” Tim replied.

“Oh, don’t bullshit me like that. I’ve seen Dick carry you out of the library over his shoulder,” Steph called over as she locked the door to the library and walked over to them.

“He doesn’t count.”

“He totally does. C’mon, we can watch whatever movie you want until we fall asleep. I already texted Alfred that you’re staying with me and Cass tonight.”

“Just take a break, Tim. You need one,” Kon gave him a pointed look.

Tim didn’t answer, but he wasn’t glaring anymore, so that seemed like a good enough sign.

“See you tomorrow,” Stephanie got into the driver's side and waved at Kon.

“Take care of him,” Kon waved back, and then watched as she sped out of the parking lot so fast he’d probably be able to see tire marks if the sun was up. Well, Tim was probably awake if he was in a car with her behind the wheel.

* * *

It was midterm season, which meant that the library was understaffed and overcrowded, and no one paid attention to the no drinks around the computers rule as they tried to stay caffeinated. Bart, who usually worked morning shifts and was more often told to be quiet by the other students than one enforcing the quiet voices rule himself, was helping out in the evenings too so that they could handle the amount of people. He was easily the fastest at restocking books, which was useful.

But now it was closing time, which was later than usual, and so they were all clearing out the last of the students.

Which is how Kon found Tim, in his usual spot, with empty coffee cups sitting on his table and books and papers spread out around him, as well as a laptop open.

Kon gently nudged Tim's shoulder to wake him and started to gather all the coffee cups to throw out. “Always knew this stuff didn't actually help.”

Tim startled awake and looked around with wide eyes. “Where is everyone?”

“They just left, we’re closing in a few.”

“Oh.” For a moment Tim just stared blankly at his table and then he put his head back down on his arms, and Kon might have thought he was trying to go back to sleep if his shoulders hadn’t started shaking.

Crying in the library during midterms season wasn’t an uncommon sight, as Steph and Bart had told him and as he’d learned that day, but it was still weird coming from Tim.

Kon fumbled with the coffee cups and had to put them back down again and awkwardly patted Tim’s back. “Hey, no, c’mon, don't cry. We’ll see you again tomorrow.” Dear god he was so bad with crying people.

“No you won’t. I have three meetings tomorrow, and I’ve got two papers due tomorrow, and I’ve gotten five hours of sleep total this week, and I’ve got another two papers due the next day, plus a project at the end of the week,” Tim told him.

Bart peeked around one of the bookshelves, took in the scene, and quietly backed up to go and tell Stephanie, leaving Kon on his own. The traitor.

Kon knelt down and tried to pull Tim into a hug which just ended up pulling him off the chair and landing in Kon’s lap. “You're overworking yourself,” he stated the obvious.

“I’m aware,” Tim muttered into Kon’s shoulder.

“You should at least cancel the meetings or push them onto someone else.”

“I’m not Bruce, I can’t do that and get away with it.” He took a few deep breaths, and the shaking finally stopped. “Kon, why am I in your lap?” He couldn’t see Tim’s face, because it was still hidden against his shoulders, but the tips of his ears looked a little pink.

“Uh, I was trying to comfort you?” That wasn't supposed to come at as a question.

“...Okay.” Tim lifted his head and used the sleeve of one of his oversized hoodies to wipe at his face. “Sorry about that. I shouldn’t have put you in that position.”

“No, you're stressed, I get it. Anyone else would have had their breakdown a lot sooner than you did. And it probably would have lasted longer than a minute and a half.”

“Thanks.” He sighed and got off of Kon’s lap. “I should go so that you guys can close up and go home. I’m sure you’ve got your own studying to do.”

Kon nodded and placed a hand on his back in a final attempt at comfort, “Good luck,” because, really, it was pointless to say anything else like ‘try to get some rest’ when it came it Tim.

“Do you think I can get his meetings canceled if I start a fire at Wayne tower?” Stephanie asked once Tim was out of earshot, appearing from behind one of the shelves with Bart. 

“I can help with the evacuation, and make sure Timmy gets out first,” Bart offered.

“How about you just pull the fire alarm instead of setting the whole building on fire?” Kon really shouldn't be advocating for the plan, but he couldn't say the idea wasn’t tempting.

“Too easy. Plus, they’ll be right back to it once they figure out there’s no fire.”

“Try aiming for just an empty office then.” He couldn't believe this was what they were talking about.

“Of course. No witnesses,” Stephanie agreed.

“Hey, so off the topic of arson, are Tim and Kon dating, and if so why did no one tell me?” Bart asked.

“They're not, because they're both being dumb and not asking each other out. I would know if they were, and I would tell you,” Steph assured him. 

Kon sputtered, “Wait, what? We're not- what are you talking about?”

“He was just in your lap. Tim isn't big on physical contact, but he let you do that,” Bart answered.

“Plus, you keep calling him cute and pretty. And he thinks you're hot,” Stephanie chimed in.

“Well,” Kon waved his arms in an attempt to explain himself, “ _ he is!” _ Was all he could manage.

“I know. And he's a great kisser. I bet he'd totally let you prove me right about that.”

And all Kon could do was turn red. “It’s not like that,” but his defense sounded weak even to his own ears.

“So what is it like?” Bart asked curiously.

“We’re just friends-ish who find each other attractive… I guess.”

Steph rolled her eyes. “Let me know when things get more interesting than that,” she said, leading the way to the exit.

“They won’t,” Kon was at least sure of that.

“Sure they won't.”

* * *

It was about a week before Tim returned to the library, and he almost immediately started reshelving when he walked in.

Kon walked alongside him, just watching as Tim did his job for him. “Nice to see you back to the world of the living, for the most part at least.”

“I can't tell if it's because midterms just happened, or because I was gone for a week, but the shelving is worse than usual,” Tim replied.

“Midterms,” Kon said quickly, then in an attempt to change the subject, “How’re you feeling?”

“I'm not going to cry on you again, if that's what you mean. Sorry about that, by the way.” He wasn't making eye contact as he spoke, biting his lip in a way that indicated his embarrassment.

“Oh, no I-uh-didn't mind too much. I meant how are you feeling health and rest wise.”

“I got some sleep last night after everything was turned in, a whole five hours, so I'm great.”

Kon’s face scrunched, “That doesn't sound great, but I’ll take your word for it.”

“Great by my standards then,” Tim replied with a shrug.

“At least it sounds like you’re giving yourself a break,” Kon sounded hopeful.

“I had a break, yes,” Tim agreed.

“I meant one in present tense.” Kon honestly wasn’t even surprised though.

“I didn't. I've got another meeting tomorrow morning at six.”

Kon tossed an arm around Tim’s shoulders without thinking as they walked. “You work too hard. Maybe instead of rewarding yourself with just sleep you should take a day to yourself and do something fun.”

Tim’s eyes widened a little at the touch, but he quickly relaxed into it. “I don't really have time for that. But assuming that I made time, what would you propose?” He asked, looking up at Kon through his lashes.

“I don’t know, probably just a day on the couch, a movie, and some pizza.”

Tim sighed. “I was trying to- Steph suggested that you- what I mean is-” he rolled his eyes, seemingly at himself. “Would you like to join me in that?”

Kon’s eyes widened and shot down towards Tim. “ _ Oh. _ Uh- yeah, I think I’d like that a lot.”

Tim offered a small smile. “Great. Just let me know when you are available, and I'll try to make time.”

“Yeah, that’s pretty much every weekend when I don’t have to be here, so.”

Tim tilted his head as he seemed to consider that. “I can make Saturday work,” he decided on eventually.

“Then… date at my place?” Kon looked hopeful despite what he’d told Bart and Stephanie a week ago.

“It would probably be less crowded than mine, so yes, that sounds good.”

Kon grinned and his arm tightened just slightly around Tim. “Y’know the only downside in this is needing to tell Steph she was right.”

“Just don't tell her then,” Tim said with a shrug.

“And let her give me that  _ look _ when she finds out I didn’t? No thanks.” It was very commonly known that Kon did not enjoy getting  _ looks _ .

“At least she won’t show up at your house if you don’t tell her. And Dick and Jason will take her side if we don’t tell her and she comes to my place. Maybe even Damian would, just to spite me.”

“I guess it’ll be something we’ll deal with together,” Kon chuckled.

“Unlike you, I'm okay with telling her that she's right.”

Kon simply grimaced at the image of her gloating. “Yeah, well, I guess this one time I don’t really mind that she was right.”

Tim smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. “She's usually right, Kon. It's something you learn to live with.”

And as cheesy as it was, he was definitely glad for once that Steph was right.

* * *

It was a few weeks later that Kon had Tim crowded up against one of the bookshelves in the library, kissing down his neck and sliding a hand down under his waistband.

“W-wait. Kon. We aren’t having sex here.”

Kon pulled back, eyebrows furrowed. “What, why not? Isn’t it like every nerd’s fantasy to get fucked in the library?”

Tim looked mildly offended. “We are not disrespecting the books like that.”

“They’re books, they don’t have feelings,” Kon muttered, but took a step back anyway, letting Tim straighten his shirt.

“It’s also just bad work ethic on your part, you’re still on the clock.”

“When have I ever cared about the work ethic of this job? You do my job half the time.”

“When your shift is over we can go back to your place. For now, you can get back to work.” Tim patted his shoulder and breezed past him to go back to his table.

“I thought the hot librarian was  _ the  _ nerd fantasy,” Kon complained when he saw Steph walking by.

“Honey, we’re  _ barely _ librarians.”


End file.
